


Herbology hallucination

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Classroom Sex, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Hallucinations, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco will learn that he better pay attention when he has a knife in his hand, especially if he's cutting a plant he doesn't know anything about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was meant to be a quick something for sortinghatdrabbs over at lj, but I couldn't keep it under 700 words, so I'm making it into a multi chaptered story

“Just shut up,” Draco said, miserable about the partner that was pushed upon him. Their professor, Mrs Sprout, thought it was best if he was paired with someone who got perfect grades, in hopes that his own grades would rise.

That was how he ended up sitting next to Longbottom, who couldn’t keep his mouth shut about the plant in front of them, telling Draco about all the wonderful powers it possessed. The worst part was that it was a private tutoring, so he was basically wasting his spare time with Longbottom, who tried to teach Draco something Draco didn’t care about at all.

Longbottom was quiet five minutes before he had to repeat himself, this time telling Draco about all the ways it could be used. “Shut up you brainless twit! I’m not interested in knowing what the plant can be used for, I don’t care what kind of magic it has, I don’t even care about this stupid class.”

That seemed to shut Longbottom, but as Draco was shouting at him he wasn’t paying attention at what he was doing, and accidentally cut himself. The pain was horrible and he screamed. When he saw blood coming out of his finger he panicked, he wasn’t used to seeing his own blood.

Longbottom tried calm him down, but Draco didn’t hear him, he was far more occupied trying to stop the bleeding by waving his hand around himself.

Suddenly he felt Longbottom’s hands on his wrists, and then Longbottom pulled out his wand. The first thing Draco thought was that Longbottom would curse him, but the horrible pain never came. Instead he felt a soothing cold wrap itself around the bleeding finger.

Draco calmed down, knowing that things would be fine, until he noticed something strange. He started to notice things changing, at first it was the leafs moving, waving almost, and then colours suddenly appeared everywhere, moving around him like water. He looked around the room, worried about the changes, but was calm enough not to run out of the room screaming.

“Stay calm, the drugs will pass in a few minutes.” Longbottom said from besides Draco. _Drugs?_

“You drugged me?” Draco asked, finding it difficult to speak. Lifting the hand with the hurt finger, he stared at the blue lights that twirled around it.

“I didn’t, now sit still, it will soon pass.” Draco turned towards Longbottom again, wanting to accuse him again for drugging him. What he saw instead was not something he expected. Longbottom was standing in front of Draco, opening his trousers and pulling out his hard cock. The size shocked Draco, never in a million years would he have guessed Longbottom was in possession of a cock that size. “What are you doing?” he asked nervously.

“I’m not doing anything,” Longbottom replied. “Sit still, it will all be over soon.”

Draco wanted to speak, but suddenly Longbottom’s hands were on his face, and he kissed Draco. The kiss was amazing, and the taste was even better. Draco tasted chocolate, strawberries, peppermint, cotton candy, it was like an explosion of sweet tastes. Unable to hold it much longer, Draco released a deep growl as he tried to deepen the kiss, wanting to taste more.

While kissing, Draco felt Longbottom’s long cock slowly enter him, filling him up in a way he only dreamed about. Draco had to stop the kiss in order to breathe as Longbottom pushed deeper inside him, until he was fully inside. “Move,” Draco ordered when Longbottom didn’t do anything. He wanted to feel the cock plunder into his arse, wanting to feel himself be filled up with Longbottom’s come.

Longbottom obeyed and slowly pulled out, before slamming back in, sending a rush of ecstasy through Draco’s body. Draco gasped, it was simply amazing, and he wanted more. He didn’t have to ask because in the next second Longbottom pulled out, then slammed back in. Longbottom moved faster and faster, until Draco struggled to sit on the chair, until his cock was painfully hard, until he came.

Draco screamed loudly, grabbing his hair as the best orgasm of his life rushed through his body. Longbottom continued fucking him until he came as well, his cock pumping out sperm, making Draco feel complete.

Longbottom stared at Draco, and Draco smilingly stared back. Then Longbottom started to fade away, until he completely vanished. Draco looked around the room, not understanding what was going on. The colours that once used to be there were now gone, the plants stopped moving, and Longbottom sat next to him, fully dressed, his face slightly flushed as he stared at Draco.

“What happened?” Draco asked, worried he might have blacked out after the amazing orgasm. Only then did he fully understand what happened; Longbottom raped him while he was vulnerable. “What did you do?” Draco shrieked. “Did you drug me?!”

“I didn’t do that, you drugged yourself.”

 

“I did not,” Draco said, sitting up in his chair. It didn’t take long before he realised his trousers were wet, clinging to him clearly something happened.

Longbottom crossed his arms and stared at Draco, he wasn’t happy. “You did. You cut yourself and some of the plant juice got into your blood. The plant makes you hallucinate, I told you about this.”

“You did no such thing, I think I would have remembered,” Draco said. He refused to think that Longbottom was innocent in all of this, he saw an opportunity and took it, blaming the plant.

“It’s not my fault if you didn’t listen, I did tell you.” Draco hated the thought of Longbottom being right, but he was, Draco wasn’t paying attention from the beginning.

“So what do people see, while they are hallucinating?” Draco asked, wanting to be sure it really was all hallucination. 

“The surroundings changes, the temperature might rise, and some even have sexual fantasies come to life.” Thinking back he knew Longbottom was right, there was no way it happened, Draco couldn’t remember his clothes being removed, and unless Longbottom’s cock was magical and could fuck through clothes, it simply wouldn’t work. That made him wonder if his cock was that big. His eyes moved briefly to Neville’s crotch, quickly turning away as he feared the other boy would know what he was thinking.

Draco refused to accept that what happened was a sexual fantasy, and he would make sure nobody would know. “If you tell anyone about this I’ll curse you, understood?” Draco threatened and stood up. He realised he was still affected by the drug because the floor was crocket, making it difficult for Draco to walk out of the classroom without making a fool out of himself.

When he was outside the room Draco stopped and leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He disliked the thought that he had the most amazing sex of his life, and it wasn’t real. Not only was it hallucination, but he was being fucked by a Gryffindor, by Longbottom nonetheless.

Draco shook his head, trying to forget about the fantasy; he was sure that as soon as he was back in his room he would think about something else, not about Longbottom and the horrible thing that happened in that room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me 2 years to write the second chapter, but it's here. The next chapter will be written soonish, I'm determined to finish this story (even though I have no idea where I'm taking it)

It turned out that even if Draco was determined to think about something else, he was unable to forget about the hallucination. It didn’t help that he kept seeing Longbottom everywhere, walking around like nothing happened between them, even if it hadn’t.

For some reason he refused to accept that he wanted Longbottom, and decided the only reason he imagined he was the one fucking him was because he was the last one he saw before going insane. Deciding to prove it, Draco snuck into the greenhouses and stole a piece of the plant, determined to prove his mind wrong.

In order to recreate the moment he asked Blaise, who he was lucky enough was gay, to stay with him, telling him almost everything which happened. He let the information of whom he fantasized about out, but he was certain Blaise knew who it was. Luckily Blaise didn’t ask, which was why Draco liked him.

Even though both were gay, neither one wanted the other, maybe because they were too alike, but taking their relationship to another level wasn’t that interesting for either one.

Draco lay down on his bed, found the knife he’d so kindly borrowed, cut the plant, then poked his own finger and pressed some of the plant juice into the wound. The effect didn’t take hold at once, but his cut wasn’t as deep as before, and no matter how determined he was to prove Longbottom wrong, he was not interesting in hurting himself.

He lay back and watched Blaise, certain that was the reason he fantasized about Longbottom, because he was the last thing Draco saw. The curtains in the room moved, swaying, the candle lights danced around him like fairies, and then Longbottom stood above him.

“Missed me?” he asked before leaning down to kiss Draco’s neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses and bites down his neck. The next thing Draco knew was that he was spreading his legs, granting Longbottom access. It was just as amazing as the first time, Longbottom claimed his ass without stopping, fucking him so hard Draco came within seconds. He didn’t stop before coming as well, filling Draco with that tingling sensation he never felt before.

Being done Longbottom pulled away, then vanished, and in his place Draco saw Blaise.

Closing his eyes his head dropped against the pillow and groaned loudly.

“It didn’t work?” Blaise asked, which he replied to by grounding again.

“I’m sorry you had to do this.”

“Don’t be, at least I’m certain that you’re not interested in me.” While that was a good thing, it also meant Draco might be interested in someone else.

He wasn’t willing to accept Longbottom had won and found a book next about the plants, hoping it would explain exactly why he fantasized about someone he clearly didn’t like. The book was useless, saying nothing about people fantasizing about pathetic and weak wizards.

Even if he found no reason to why Longbottom of all were the one he fantasized about, the sex was still amazing, and not wanting to give it up just yet, he kept the piece of plant.

The next time he used it he was alone, on the bathroom. He locked the doors, and put up a sign warning anyone from entering the room the next fifteen minutes. Once the knife was clean poked his finger and smeared the plant juice on it. He knew when it started, the mirror in front of him shaking, moving around him as if it tried to show him how he looked from behind.

Longbottom’s arms wrapped themselves around his waist as he nuzzled Draco’s earlobe. He wasted no time before entering Draco.

“Say my name,” Longbottom demanded from him.

“Longbottom,” Draco said, not worrying about humiliating himself. Even though it wasn’t real, it felt real at that moment, it felt like that was just how things were supposed to be.

“Not that name.”

“Neville,” Draco cried. Longbottom groaned and fucked Draco as hard as he wanted, coming only after Draco was done.

Once it had passed Draco looked at the plant, realising he had only one more before having to get more. It was wrong, but he couldn’t help it, he needed to be fucked hard, he needed to be fucked by Neville Longbottom.

He wanted to make the last one feel amazing, to wait until the perfect moment, but he lacked the strength and used it the next day. Even though he couldn’t wait until the perfect moment he still wanted it to be special, and therefore took the knife and the last piece of plant out to the Quidditch field early morning. It was Saturday, and while the field was booked with practice, most would still lie in bed at seven.

He knew he couldn’t do it in the stands, in case something went wrong and he fell down, so he decided to do it on the field. He went in the middle, sat down, poked his skin and then smeared the last of the plant on the wound. As he lay down the already colourful morning sky got all sorts of colours, and the whole field felt smaller than it was. Neville crawled over him, leaning down to kiss him deeply as he entered Draco’s spread legs. Knowing he was all alone he didn’t hold back, moaning and gasping, holding onto Neville, not wanting him to ever stop. Unfortunately he wasn’t able to last, and not long after he came, Neville finished and pulled away.

“Fuck,” Draco groaned as his body had once again calmed down. He didn’t want it to end, he wanted more, he wanted Neville everywhere.

After cleaning himself he returned to the school, a thought hitting him. He decided then to take another piece of the plant, maybe even a whole plant.

After making sure the teacher wasn’t in the greenhouse he entered, walking slowly between all the plants until he found the right one.Even though he didn’t care about plants he remembered from the book he tried to read that there was a similar plant, but instead of giving him pleasure, it would poison him.

Making sure it was the right plant he pulled out the knife and cut off several of the thick and squishy leaves. He didn’t know how many he had when someone cleared their throat behind him.

Draco jumped and turned, afraid the teacher caught him, afraid of what his father would say. Luckily, or unluckily, depending on which way he looked at it, the person was none other than Neville Longbottom.

“What are you doing here?” he snapped at the Gryffindor.

“I could ask you the same.” Neville wasn’t as nervous as he used to be, and if Draco allowed himself to admit it, he thought it was rather sexy.

“None of your business, Longbottom.”

“Students aren’t allowed to be here without permission, you know it.”

“So what are you doing here?”

“I have permission.” Draco knew the question was rather stupid, of course Neville had permission, he was practically living in the greenhouse. “Why are you stealing?”

“I’m not stealing, and anyway, it will grow out again.”

“You do know that using it too much will affect your sexual drive?” That Draco didn’t know, but he wouldn’t tell Neville that.

“It’s just an experiment,” he lied.

“I would recommend The Sexual Use Of Magical Plants by Mrs Anne Grindly, you won’t find it in the library, but a copy shouldn’t be difficult for you to obtain. There is one potion you create with that plant which will give you longer lasting effect, without the side effects.” Neville was quite serious as he informed Draco, only to blush the next second and excuse himself. Draco was shocked by Neville’s speech, and knew it meant Neville had tried it himself.

He must have been struck by some stupidity spell as he found himself running into the hall, calling Neville before he was able to round the corner.

“What?” Neville asked, still blushing.

Draco realised then that he didn’t know what he wanted. “That book,” he said, hoping it wouldn’t humiliate him any further, not that he believed that was possible after everything that happened between them, the first time he accidentally got drugged, and then Neville capturing him red handed. “You wouldn’t have a copy of it lying around would you?”

Neville’s cheeks darkened at that, and while the sight would have annoyed Draco once, all he wanted to do right then was to pull him into a deep kiss.

He almost expected Neville to run away, but instead he surprised Draco by answering him. “I’ll lend it to you, on one condition.”

“What condition?”

“You making a second batch for me.” Draco didn’t know what to say, but nodded in agreement. He wasn’t sure why Neville would ask him to make one for him as well, he wasn’t good at Potions, but he wasn’t that bad, or so Draco believed.

Whatever his reason was Draco decided not to ask, and so they parted.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost a week passed and still no book. He hadn’t taken the bits of the plants which he cut off with him, fearing they would affect him badly as Neville warned, so he was starting to feel moody. Draco wondered if Neville changed his mind about it all, when he walked into the bedroom and saw a book and a package with some plants inside. in the book there was a note tucked between page 172 and 173.

_I’ve acquired some of the plants needed, I hope you are able to get the remaining ingredients._

It wasn’t signed, but there was no question who it was from as the page showed the potion for Aphrodisiac using the Tibetterus plant. Skimming the directions he realised why Neville asked for a potion for himself, while it wasn’t too difficult to make, it took time, and a few of the remaining ingredients were rather expensive, and slightly illegal.

It didn’t matter, not as long as he could _borrow_ some from Snape’s ingredients or use his family reputation to acquire the rest. Calculating the time it would take to make the potion, he realised the best time to start would be the weekend, and it would then be complete late Sunday.

The next few days passed slowly by as he waited for the day he could finally begin. The ingredients he’d ordered arrived within two days, and he was able to _borrow_ the rest. Luckily for him he was allowed to use one of the more private potion rooms, which meant the chance for anyone stumbling across his potion before it was complete was slim. Knowing what he would own by the end of the weekend excited him, and mentally he thanked Mrs Sprout for making him take the private tutoring.

Late that Sunday, after the potion were complete, Draco poured the golden green liquid into different vials, filling eight large bottles with the double batch. As he cleaned the pots he wondered if he should test one. He had the book, and it had clear instructions of how to use it, but as he picked up one bottle he didn’t feel like using it alone. It hadn’t stopped him before, but neither did he know there were other ways to use the plant. He read the page about the uses again, trying to decide what to do. It was tempting to try it, as he doubted Neville would try it with him.

That was the thought which made him think that maybe things weren’t as simple as he first believed. For some reason he always believed Neville was straight, as he had to be, straight and boring, except when it came to the Neville in his fantasies. However, Neville knew about the book, he knew about the effects of the plant, he didn’t even seem shocked that Draco fantasised about him the first time.

Maybe, if he was lucky, Neville shared his preferences, and maybe he liked Draco, and wanted him just like Draco wanted Neville.

That discovery made him feel rather proud of himself, having figured out something maybe nobody else knew. Even though there was a chance Neville was gay he knew he couldn’t simply ask Neville if he wanted to fuck Draco. He would have to be clever about it, sly, like a Slytherin would be.

Deciding to wait with testing the potion until later, he tried to think of how he could contact Neville. Sending him a secret note was out of the question, as he was afraid someone would find it. He thought about using the ghosts, but trusted them even less, the same went for the portraits. Maybe he could ambush Neville when he was alone, but that meant he would have to know where Neville was. After having many ideas he knew would not work, he remembered Neville’s after class job, where he would be in the herbology classroom all by himself. It was the perfect plan.

Even though he knew Neville helped out he didn’t know when, so the next day as he hid behind a corner, watching the classrooms, he realised Neville would not be there. He was thinking of giving up only to change his mind as memories of his fantasies returned to him. He wanted Neville, and if it turned out Neville was gay then Draco would stop at nothing to have him.

Maybe it would be easier to send him a note telling him the potion was ready and asking him to meet Draco somewhere, but that would be too easy. No, instead he would lurk around the herbology classroom, hoping Neville would show up.

Neville did show up the next day, but sadly he was not alone. He had two young students who quite eagerly followed him into one classroom. Draco cursed the Gryffindor and wondered if he should wait for him or hope the next day was the day. Turned out he was a sucker for self torture as he slumped down by the wall and waited, playing some silly game with his wand which he used to play when he was younger.

An hour later the kids ran out of the classroom and Draco jumped up, afraid he would miss Neville. Hastily he walked over to the door, ready to enter the room when he was forced to stop as Neville walked out, almost crashing into him.

“Hi,” the Gryffindor said in his rather cocky voice, as if he’d been expecting Draco to show up. That might not be the truth, but Draco still felt like he was being set up.

“I’ve completed the potions,” was all he said, finding it difficult to say anything else.

“So soon?” He sounded genuinely surprised, which made Draco feel like Neville hadn’t expected it, like he believed Draco wasn’t as good. Maybe he was amazed by how quickly he was able to gain the missing ingredients. Whatever his reason was, Draco knew he needed to relax, Neville would not be rude to him, not before he’d gotten the bottles at least.

Pulling out the four bottles which belonged to Neville he carefully handed them to the Gryffindor, wondering if he would take it and leave without another word.

“Thanks. Have you tried it?”

“No?” Draco struggled to hold back the snort, not wanting Neville to think he was childish. “Will you try it tonight?”

Neville watched him for what seemed like forever before answering. “No, I’ll try it this weekend I think, as most of the guys in my dorm will be occupied with the Quidditch game.” Draco remembered, Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw, a game he wasn’t that interested in so he wouldn’t go.

That was his moment, the moment he’d been waiting for to ask Neville if he would consider trying the potion with him. He opened his mouth, the words were on the tip of his tongue, but no words came out of his mouth.

He shook his head, knowing he didn’t really dare asking something so bold, not when there was a chance he would make a fool of himself. “Ok, I’ll see you around I guess,” was what he said and turned to walk away. He’d taken four steps when Neville’s voice cut through the air.

“I know who you saw the first time, when you cut yourself, but who did you see all the other times?” Draco was shocked Neville asked such a question, and wondered where his boldness came from. Most likely the Gryffindor courage, which was often a Gryffindor stupidity. However Draco found he didn’t mind it and turned around.

“You,” he replied truthfully, not wanting to seem rude by not answering.

Watching Neville he could see the tiny smile as he knew Draco’s secret.

“We could try it together, if you’d want to.” It was like a dream, a dream come true, being asked the question he was too afraid to ask himself. Neville had to know the answer to his question before asking, but it still pleased Draco that the Gryffindor dared to ask.

Again he opened his mouth to answer, and again no words came out of his mouth. Not wanting to look like a fool he nodded.

“Meet me by the Gryffindor tower when the game starts?” Neville asked, sounding far more mature than Draco felt right then.

Draco nodded, feeling silly over the fact he wasn’t even able to answer properly even after he admitted to fantasising about Neville, and wanting to actually fuck him. He felt a smile spread across his face and decided then to leave before he made himself look like an even bigger fool than he already was.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco felt ill. His skin was damp, his stomach rebelled against the little he’d eaten earlier, and his throat felt like he’d swallowed a cat. He was standing around the corner of the Gryffindor tower, knowing it was his last chance to escape before making a bigger fool of himself. _Is it a game to make me look bad in front of his friends?_ he wondered.

He took a deep breath, giving himself a few more seconds to decide what to do. He wanted to leave, as he feared it was all a set up, but at the same time he wanted Neville. Taking another deep breath he made a decision and took a step, not certain if it would be towards the Slytherin dungeon or Gryffindor tower. It was towards the tower, and the first thing he saw was Neville waiting. When Neville saw him he smiled, which made Draco’s heart skip a beat, he looked genuinely happy to see Draco. Draco could still not shake the feeling of it all being a trap, but as he watched Neville he felt as if the Gryffindor’s gaze pulled him in.

“Follow me,” Neville said and walked away from the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. Draco was lost, _wouldn’t they be sneaking into Neville’s room?_ Choosing not to question Neville he moved after him. Neville didn’t stop until they were on the seventh floor, then he walked around like a fool a few times. Draco had forgotten all about Umbridge by then so he’d put the secret door out of his mind, especially as he assumed it was destroyed after she blasted the wall to get into the room.

“Here we are,” Neville said and pushed the door open, a door which suddenly appeared on the wall. He knew there had to be some secrecy to how the room operated, but he never thought of finding a way in. Draco found himself surprised by the interior of the room, shocked by the grapes on the table, by the colour of the room, the warmth, and especially the large bed in the middle of the room. Looking at the bed made him blush, his skin feeling warm in the slightly chilled hallway, a blush he was certain Neville would see.

Looking at the other boy he was surprised to see that he as well averted looking at Draco for too long. They moved inside the room as they heard someone in the distance, not wanting anyone to catch them as they were planning to fuck using a potion which was close to illegal, especially to students on school grounds.

Their eyes met, and both smiled, knowing exactly what went through the other's mind at that moment.

“Want something to drink?” Neville asked politely after Draco entered and closed the door behind him, he heard it lock. Draco wanted to name an alcoholic drink as he feared he wouldn’t be able to speak freely without it, but doubted that the room would produce such a drink.

“No, not right now.” He regretted his answer at once as his dry throat irritated him. “Maybe later,” he smiled.

Neville looked just as lost as Draco felt, looking around the room, probably trying to think of something to do. Draco was used to being in charge, but that was around people who saw him as the alpha, and while he loved to take charge of a situation he was still not certain how to ask Neville one of the most simple questions he had, if he topped or bottomed.

Neville walked over to the bed and sat down, reaching for a grape which rested in a bowl not far from the bed. Their gaze met again and Draco’s struggled to breathe for a moment. “Maybe I should take that drink now,” he muttered, accepting the goblet Neville handed him a few seconds later. He swallowed the content without bothering to check what it was, cringing slightly as he realised it was pumpkin juice. Even though it wasn’t his favourite beverage he was still pleased for the drink.

Not wanting Neville to think he was afraid, Draco moved and sat down next to him, finding Neville’s presence far more terrifying than he first anticipated. _Why am I afraid? I’m getting what I want._

Draco faced Neville, fighting the urge to run out of the room. Swallowing, he did the one thing he wanted to do since he first cut himself that first day by accident, he kissed Neville. The boy was not a bad kisser, he wasn’t amazing as Draco fantasized him to be, but he still managed to leave Draco breathless in the end, wanting more.

Neville was just as eager as Draco, his hand softly wrapping itself around Draco’s waist before carefully pulling him closer, neither one breaking the kissing. Draco adored how careful Neville was, but at that moment he was ready to fuck, to be fucked. Draco responded to Neville’s actions by wrapping one arm around Neville’s neck, then used the other to push his body up, just enough so he could straddle Neville’s lap. Feeling him there, between his legs, feeling the hard bulge against his, Draco found his head spinning. It was almost too much for him, and he hadn’t even taken a drop of the potion.

“Which position do you want?” Draco asked, hoping Neville wanted to fuck Draco as he’d been dreaming of that moment for a while, dreaming of having the real Neville Longbottom in his ass.

“I’ll let you pick, I don’t mind either.” A dreadful thought crossed Draco’s mind as he wondered just how many Neville had been with, but he could hardly judge him as he wasn’t any better. Draco was ready, he wanted Neville, so he started to undress him, pulling his shirt over his head.

“I want you inside me,” he confessed as the shirt was finally off, his cock hardening even more as he heard the moan Neville released. It should be impossible for him to be that excited over one man, over a Gryffindor, but there he was, struggling to breathe as Neville let his hands crawl all over Draco’s back.

While Neville wasn’t fat, neither was he slim, or firm, like all the other guys Draco had been with. He feared a it would put him off, but the effect Neville’s body had on him was ridiculous. His skin was not firm, but it was soft, and warm, and absolutely lovely. Draco found himself eager to touch more of Neville, and looked forward to have Neville’s soft body pressed against his own.

Neville was just as eager as him, his fingers having hooked both Draco’s vest and shirt, and pulled them off in one quick movement. Draco was glad he’d undone the top buttons earlier, as getting stuck would mean spending more time undressing. They resumed kissing, both eager to taste each other.

Nimble fingers undid the button of his trousers, a favour he easily replied, wishing they could simply wish the clothes away.

Neville then surprised him by wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist, standing up with him in his arms before twisting around and pressing Draco against the bed. The kiss ended a few seconds later as he grabbed Draco’s trousers and briefs and pulled them off, taking care of the shoes and socks at the same time.

Draco found it difficult to breathe as he stared at Neville, watching him as he hovered next to the bed. He followed Neville closely as he removed his last items of clothes, fearing he was far smaller than the Neville in his fantasies. He was not disappointed. Neville was slightly smaller, but his size was still impressive, far bigger than himself. Draco wasn’t that small, but it wasn’t even close to as thick or long as Neville’s. Somehow he found it unfair that someone like Neville was blessed with such a size, only to find he didn’t mind as he was on the receiving end.

No time was wasted. As soon as Neville was naked he returned to Draco’s lips, his cock caressing Draco’s, making it impossible for him to think any clearer, or to be able to move his lips. He lost track of how long they kissed, it could have been a few seconds, but it could also have been a few minutes, all he knew for sure was that he loved every moment of it.

When Neville pulled back Draco moaned because of the loss, something he’d never done in a situation like that before, when his other lovers stopped that was. Neville smiled, then reached for his wand and a bottle on the small table, which Draco was sure wasn’t there before. He knew what Neville’s plan was, and he felt his body tense slightly as he waited in anticipation.

Neville silently cast a spell on his cock and on Draco’s ass, the familiar sensation rushing through Draco’s lower body as he was being cleaned and protected. Neville’s slick fingers then moved between his cheeks, one finger pressing against Draco’s entrance, teasing him slightly. Draco’s body reacted to every movement, his belly already wet from all the precome which had leaked from his excited cock, his balls aching painfully as they longed for release.

He enjoyed Neville’s touch, he enjoyed Neville, and before he knew it he was rocking his ass up and down on Neville’s finger, trying to fuck it the best he could. When Neville removed his finger Draco was close to cursing him, but managed to control himself as he noticed Neville coat his cock with the lube.

“Are you ready?” he asked, which Draco didn’t register at first as he was too occupied staring at the cock. He nodded quickly, afraid his voice would betray him. “Do you want to do this while you lie down?”

Draco wanted to do it in every possible position, but he replied with another nod, certain Neville wouldn’t mind to take charge of things. Neville asked him to move in the middle of the bed, which he did, then he climbed between Draco’s legs and kissed him one last time before finally entering him.

The cock filled him up just like in his fantasies, spreading his cheeks, opening him up, moving deeper and deeper until their bodies were pressed against each other. He went slowly, as to not hurt Draco, but remembering the dirty fantasies Draco wished he’d moved slightly faster, not that it mattered. Draco enjoyed himself as he lay there with a cock all the way inside him, waiting for Neville to make the first move. They kissed, their cheeks hot, their tongues eager, and their moans filling the room like sweet music as they were both waiting for the first thrust.

The moment was finally there, and Neville moved.

The first movements were mind blowing, leaving Draco panting for more. His fantasies were amazing, but the real thing was equally so, even without the drug, or maybe he’d already taken it and was unaware.

Draco struggled to breathe as Neville moved, fucking him faster and faster, harder and harder, until Draco’s cock kept slapping against his wet belly. It should be impossible to feel that kind of attraction towards someone he clearly could never stand before, but maybe that was why he wanted Neville, or maybe the accident with the plant opened his eyes to the one thing he needed, but was too blind to see.

Loud animalistic grunts reached Draco’s ears, sounds which excited Draco even more. Even though Neville wasn’t thin with muscles bulging out everywhere, Draco could still see his arms harden as he used them to hold his body up, and flexing every time he thrust into Draco.

The bed moved beneath them, the lights slowly dimmer around them as candles filled the room. Draco noticed them, but he was too occupied with Neville inside him to notice the changes. Draco’s mind was spinning, so much that even if someone entered the room right then he wouldn’t have stopped. 

Even though he loved everything Neville did he still wanted more, he wanted to be in charge. He stopped the other boy by placing a hand on his arm and telling him he wanted to switch. Neville looked confused at first, and asked if he was doing something wrong. Draco laughed, even though he knew it was rude. “No, I mean, I want to sit on you, I want to ride you until you come inside me.” At that Neville smiled before he leaned down and kissed Draco hard on the mouth.

Switching places was easy, especially as Neville held Draco and quickly twisted his body so Draco sat on top of him. Shifting slightly Draco found the best position and began. He loved listening to Neville before, as he fucked Draco, but the sounds Neville made as Draco was riding him were even more amazing, if possible. Neville’s fingers dug into his hips, making it slightly easier for Draco to ride Neville by helping him move faster. Draco was sure he could come as he lay down and was fucked by Neville, but he’d always enjoyed riding as it gave him the opportunity to come all over his lover, to watch them be covered in his scent as he was filled up even more.

“Fuck, Draco,” Neville gasped, his eyes closed and his head pushed into the pillow, he wasn’t far away. Draco smiled and continued to fuck him with more brutal, hoping Neville would come soon as he wouldn’t be able to hold himself for too long.

Grunts and moans, gasps and groans, both boys were close. “I’m coming!” Draco growled, his nails digging into Neville’s chest. He heard the boy moan from the sudden pain, but he didn’t ask Draco to stop, and the next thing he knew was that the cock inside him started pulsing, releasing waves of seemen inside him two seconds before he unloaded on Neville’s chest, a little reaching his face.

He moved another few seconds, enjoying the sensation which still passed through his body before falling down next to Neville, all exhausted.

Laying there he felt a hand softly caress his back, and without thinking about it he leaned closer until he was cuddled up next to Neville. It was nice, and it was something he liked doing so he wasn’t that shocked by his own actions, most of the times it was his lover who didn’t want to cuddle.

“I guess we forgot the potion,” Neville said sometime later. Draco laughed, finding the thought rather funny as he felt like he was under the influence all along. “Maybe we should try again, with the potion.”

“Now?” Draco asked, doubting he would be able to do anything, even if he used a potion.

It was Neville’s time to laugh, his whole body shaking beneath Draco. “I’m a wizard, but even I can’t get hard this fast after such an amazing orgasm. No, I was thinking about another day, maybe next week.”

“I doubt I can wait that long,” Draco admitted and wrapped an arm around Neville, holding him tightly.

“I’m sure we can make time if you need it before,” Neville teased. Draco agreed to those terms, pleased he could demand such a thing from a Gryffindor, and the next time he wouldn’t waste time being nervous behind the corner.

They lay there a while longer before both agreed they needed to return to their houses before the halls were filled with cheering or disappointed students. Parting was difficult, but after another hot makeout session they entered the hallway one at a time and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might guess by the end of this chapter, there will be another chapter. However, I've only got ideas for one more chapter, so unless I get other ideas it will be the last.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco did need Neville before their original planned date, he needed him so badly he couldn’t think of anything else. He tried to follow in class, but every day all he could think of was how it would feel to be fucked by Neville while affected by the potion.

“Draco, if you’re not going to pay attention then what are you doing in my class?” Snape snapped the third day where Draco failed to pay attention.

“I’m sorry professor.” Looking around the room he noticed several students smiling at his humiliation, and while it normally would have bothered him he couldn’t care less right then. Annoyed by his lack of focus Draco rested his forehead against the desk, knowing he had to do something about it before he was going crazy.

Certain he would find Neville in the greenhouse after the classes ended, Draco went straight to the glasshouses in search for the person responsible for his state.

“Mr Malfoy, what can I help you with?” Sprout asked as Draco went into the first green house.

Normally he would act as if he didn’t need anything, but he was too desperate to care about looks. “Where is Longbottom?”

“Oh, he’s outside, feeding the krats.” Draco smiled before leaving, certain she would think he was acting strange.

He found Neville where she said he would be, feeding the plants which Draco thought should belong in Hagrid’s class.

“Hi,” Neville said. It was the only thing he was able to say before Draco attacked him with his lips. Neville didn’t push him away, as Draco feared he would do, but at soon as the shock passed Neville’s hands crept around Draco’s waist and pulled him closer, their bodies so close that it was difficult to see where their bodies parted.

“I need you,” Draco moaned as their breathtaking kiss ended. “I need you know, and I don’t care who sees us.”

“Are you sure you don’t care?”

“No, or maybe I do, I’m not sure, this isn’t how I expected the private lessons to end like, but I don’t hate it.”

“What will your parents say if they discover you’re sleeping with me?”

“They should be happy, as you’re pureblood, and rich.” Neville laughed. “Come on, I’ve made a fool out of myself today in class simply because I couldn’t focus on anything but being naked with you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Will you come now or should I look for someone else who might be willing to fuck me senseless?”

“Oh, that’s my position. Just let me put this bag back in the shed.”

“You’ve got thirty seconds, if you’re not done by then I’ll look for someone else.”

Draco knew that it would take tops ten seconds to clean up, but he liked to threaten Neville into doing what he wanted, even if what he wanted was to be fucked.

As they left Draco was a little more self conscious about being seen with Neville. He knew he needed to grow up and stop fearing such things, but it wasn’t easy considering who his family was. Appearance mattered more than happiness. They didn’t meet anyone they knew, but that didn’t mean all of their friends wouldn't know about them at the end of the day.

“Do you want to use the potion this time?” Neville asked Draco once inside the room, his voice low as he leaned in and kissed Draco’s neck.

Draco knew that without the potion their sex would be just as amazing, and a part of him worried that once they had used the potion Neville would no longer want him.

“What happens after we use the potion?” Draco asked, hating feeling nervous about losing something which he normally didn’t think about.

“We’ll have the most amazing sex of our lives.”

“No, I mean after, once we’ve used the potion, will you see me after this?”

Neville stopped cuddling with Draco and took a step away, Draco was already worried, so seeing Neville look at him like that didn’t make things easier..

“I’ll admit, you’re not who I imagined I’d fall for, but sometimes we can’t predict these things. I am willing to try if you are, but if you want to be with me, and I mean really be with me, then we can’t hide our relationship.”

“I told you earlier that I didn’t care who knew.”

“Does that include your parents?” Draco didn’t care, but he still worried of what people would think about him, and what would happen once his father heard of his newest romance.

“I don’t know what will happen, but I’m not stupid, I know I can’t let you go just yet, no matter how much my father might scare me.” His answer seemed to please Neville, who smiled softly.

“Now that this is out of the way, what do you say to a taste of that potion we’ve both wanted to try.”

“That sounds lovely,” Draco said and sat down on the bed, unable to stop grinning as he looked forward to the potion.

Neville moved over to Draco, pushed him down on the bed and straddled him, pulling out the small vial. “Open,” Neville smiled and held the bottle over Draco’s open mouth. Draco swallowed eagerly, having looked forward to that moment for a long time. Neville swallowed the remaining of the liquid, then placed the empty bottle on the nightstand.

Nothing happened at first, except for Neville leaning down to kiss him deeply, his body covering all of Draco’s. The effect of the potion gradually increased, so smooth that he almost missed the changes.

Feeling Neville’s hands was always nice, but with the potion if felt as if Neville had a thousand fingers caressing all of Draco’s body. The sensation increased until the simple touching felt as if it was sex itself. He wondered if the touching was enough for him to come.

Even though he feared coming too early it never happened, instead he became harder as Neville’s tongue performed magic on his neck.

“Ngh, more,” Draco moaned, pulling at Neville’s shirt.

“Aren’t you an eager flower.”

“You would be as well if you couldn’t get someone out off your mind.”

“You were also running through my mind all day, but unlike you I’m able to control myself.” Draco wanted to respond to Neville’s comment, but then that magical tongue of his licked a trail up Draco’s neck. Draco’s body arched as the the tender skin was tortured, moans of pleasure escaped the depths of his throat.

“Do it again,” Draco demanded, and Neville obeyed. Again the same intense feeling grabbed a hold of him until he feared he would lose his mind.

Draco wanted to ask for it a third time when Neville did something else which sent his head spinning and his body aching for more. He barely touched Draco’s cock, but it was enough to make him tremble with desire. Unable to hold back Draco pushed his crotch against the palm, his whole body trembling as he moaned. “Shit, this is, ahhhh…” Draco’s throat already felt sore from all the moaning, and he almost wished they could take a break, but at the same time he hated the thought of ending it.

“Take it slowly, we have all day,” Neville whispered. Draco stopped grinding, blushing slightly as he understood how desperate he seemed to be.

“Why aren’t you as affected?”

“Because unlike you I didn’t take the pure juice before the potion, and maybe also because I have more control than you do.” Draco laughed in response. “Do you want me to do anything special, or do something different?”

Neville’s tone surprised Draco, as he sounded worried, maybe afraid he was doing something wrong. Draco thought it was strange Neville wasn’t confident about them being together, especially after what happened that first day when Draco cut his finger.

“Fuck me, I want you inside of me, I want to feel you.” Neville kissed him hard once before pulling away. Draco moaned in protest as he tried to pull Neville back down, regretting his demand at once Neville was out of reach.

“Relax, I’ll take care of you.” Draco still felt needy, but he trusted Neville, more than he trusted anybody else.

Neville undressed, so slowly that Draco was certain he was doing it on purpose only to torture him. When he was naked it was time for Draco to undress, which he would have done himself if Neville hadn’t insisted on being in charge. It was both good and bad letting Neville undress him, it took forever, but he received compensation in the form of soft kisses all over his body.

Draco continued to relax as Neville pulled off his trousers, revealing his hard cock. As soon as Draco was naked Neville swallowed his cock, his mouth eager to taste all that Draco could offer.

“I’m going to come,” Draco said, certain that it wouldn’t be long before he lost all control. Neville didn’t stop, instead he made it harder for Draco to hold himself by inserting a finger into Draco’s ass, slowly fucking him while sucking at the same time. Draco was certain he couldn’t stop an orgasm, but no matter what Neville did Draco didn’t come.

“Are you ready?” Neville asked. Even though he was confused as to what Neville was talking about Draco nodded, his eyes half closed as he enjoyed himself.

Neville released Draco’s cock and pulled Draco closer to the edge of the bed. For a brief second Draco wasn’t sure what was happening, but then Neville covered his body with his own, kissing Draco’s mouth, spreading Draco’s legs even more appart. Draco was easily guided as he could hardly wait to feel Neville.

Every part of his body was aware of Neville’s presence, all his hairs standing alert, and his skin was sensitive to every tiny touch, even to Neville’s breath. He thought he could feel every single fibre beneath him, and he thought he could feel every single hair on Neville’s body. The intensity only increased as Neville kissed him, and once Neville’s cock was pushing through the ring of muscles Draco could barely breathe. His eyes closed, and as he opened them he thought the ceiling was the open sky, stars twinkling around them, he was certain he could feel the wind blow through his hair as Neville moved above him, his large cock moving in and out in a rhythm familiar to Draco.

After taking the potion he believed every single touch could make him come, he realised then how wrong he was as the most intense feeling spread through his body.

They were floating amongst the stars, their skin as hot as the sun, every inch of their hungry bodies aroused by the other. Draco thought he could see Neville’s deepest secrets as the sky around them seemed to change, colours exploding as the stars closed in on them.

Watching Neville’s face he noticed the small changes which happened every time he thrusted into Draco. Up until then he’d been deaf to the sounds Neville made, but slowly he could hear every erotic moan a human could make. As his hearing unfolded he explored a new level of exhilaration.

“Neville,” Draco whispered, his voice cracking as he gasped for air. Every inch of his body seemed to tremble as he was reaching his orgasm.

A hand grabbed his hair and held on tightly, Neville’s groans echoed next to Draco’s ear, the stars shimmering around him as his whole body was lifted to a new level where his orgasm waited for him.

It felt like everything good he’d ever experienced passed through him as he came screaming in pleasure, he didn’t know how long it all lasted, but it felt like it took him an hour before his body returned to its normal state. Neville was also done, his body resting next to Draco.

Slowly he descended from the universe and back to the room, the bed and walls slowly appearing where millions of stars had been. Draco’s body was exhausted but he still turned his head and looked at Neville, who was just as pleased..

“You’re beautiful,” Neville whispered as he caressed Draco’s cheek.

“Men aren’t supposed to be beautiful,” Draco whispered back.

“Would you call a bright star on the sky handsome?”

Draco wondered what kind of experience Neville had while being affected by the potion. “No, but I’m no star.”

“You didn’t see yourself through my eyes.” Draco watched Neville.

“I became a star?”

“The brightest of them.” He couldn’t be certain it was true, but right then he didn’t care, loving the attention he was receiving.

Leaning in Draco kissed Neville, it was a soft kiss, but it contained all of his emotions. “I hate you, you ruined me,” Draco muttered as he smiled.

“And you stole my heart.”

“What did you expect from a Slytherin.”

They smiled, kissed once more and then closed their eyes as exhaustion grabbed a hold of them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the story after so many years.


End file.
